Compromising Positions
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Tom compromises an Away mission. PT


Compromising Positions By: Admiral Sab Synopsis: Set after Scientific Method. Tom compromises an away team mission. Rated PG.

Disclaimer: I am just writing a story because I felt like it. No harm done. I have no intentions of making any money whatsoever off of this. I don't own the characters...well I do own some of the action figures..does that count???

Inspiration: this story is an idea I had awhile back but never wrote it down until now. I always wondered why Tom and B'Elanna weren't on away teams together after they started dating. They were always on teams together before... it didn't make sense so naturally I had to write a fanfic about it. :) It's set right after Scientific Method and before Year of Hell. This is my first P/T fanfic so don't rake me over the coals! Feedback is welcome. :)

Dedication: This is dedicated to all the P/Ters at DC...that's Deltachat not Washington D.C. Girls this one's for you! (I'd say guys but really Red and Marc aren't P/Ters...) BTW I named a character after the queen of P/Ters...heh it's one sentence thrown in there just to give her a shout-out! :) All hail the queen. (Thanks again Pammy for the beta help!)

"It's not that bad"

"Yes it is."

"Fine let me try." B'Elanna Torres said with a hint of a smile. Tom had been swirling the food around on his plate and it was bugging her.

"See?" Tom Paris asked rhetorically. He already knew she saw that it was bad and he was smiling.

"You were right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two lieutenants looked up to see the smiling face of their Talaxian friend, Neelix.

"Um no. I was just telling B'Elanna here how great this food is."

"And I was agreeing with Tom." B'Elanna shared a knowing smile with Tom that Neelix can't help but notice.

"Well. If you two are enjoying your meal so much let me get you some more."

This got their attention. "No that won't be necessary, Neelix. B'Elanna and I were just about to leave. Right?"

"Yes. I have a duty shift and Tom was going to be a gentleman and walk me to Engineering."

"Oh ok. Well then I'll just save you some for later." He winked at them both and walks off to the galley.

"Whew. That was close. So, am I really walking you to Engineering?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I have work to do."

Tom was not happy to hear he had to lose her company so soon. At least that's what they thought until they heard the call for the senior officers to report to the briefing room over the comm system.

"Well it looks like we'll be walking to the briefing instead." They stood up and walked toward the door.

"So I guess this is it, huh? No more hiding? No more games? We just walk into the briefing room together."

"That's the plan. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I'm ok with that. You are too right?"

"Yes. It's not like we have to pretend anymore."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean we have to make a public proclamation of it either."

"You don't want to walk in with me?" B'Elanna was starting to get agitated.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just making sure you're ok."

"I'm ok" They had stopped walking and were now behind the doors in the Turbolift. B'Elanna kissed Tom to reassure him that she is ok.

"Ok as long as we're ok." Tom smiled and squeezed B'Elanna's hand and this is how they were when the doors to the bridge opened.

Onlookers gawked at the sight while pretending not to notice. Ensign Blotnicky is noticed by the pair though and they smiled at her. The ensign was embarrassed and turned back to her console. Tom and B'Elanna worked their way to the briefing room, no longer holding hands. They entered together and noticed everyone was there and there were two empty seats side by side. They smiled to themselves as they sat down.

"Sorry we're late, Captain." Tom tried to apologize, but was cut short.

"It's all right, Lt. We haven't started yet. Now that you two have decided to join us, we will though. Chakotay, bring us up to speed."

"Gladly." He stood up and headed to the monitor. All eyes were on him, except the occasional sideways glance between Paris and Torres. "We were contacted today by a planet who needs our assistance. The Prime Directive does not apply so we have decided to help them out. They are in need of food and clothing. They are having a drought and therefore a depression. We are going to try to help them come up with a way to make it rain. B'Elanna, we'll need you and Harry to go down there. Tom, you will be needed as a medical aide. I know you can handle yourselves and we have seen no reason to believe these aliens are hostile. Nevertheless, we'll send some security down with you. Any questions?"

"I believe I could also be of help." Seven spoke up.

"That is true, but we need you up here to help us with our efforts to find a solution. With both teams working together we may be able to find a faster way. Neelix, I need you to prepare some food, water, and clothing."

"Of course"  
"Commander, are we beaming down?" Tom asked.

"No you're going to take a shuttle. We are messing around with environmental controls I don't want to take any chances. Plus you can use some equipment from the shuttle to help with your efforts."

"When do we leave?" Harry wondered.

"First thing in the morning. That reminds me, Neelix you might want to prepare a banquet of some kind. The Ambassador may wish to meet us in a more diplomatic setting."

"Yes, sir."

"Any other questions?" Janeway asked and when there was no reply said, "Good you're dismissed. Oh and Paris, Torres. Next time try to be on time. It looks suspicious when you come in late together like that. People might begin to wonder if you two are an item." she winks at them and the other senior staff laugh as they walk off.

"Well, I guess that's that." B'Elanna said with obvious good humor.

"Yeah." Tom, also laughed, "I guess that is that. We did it."

"Yeah we did it." B'Elanna, smiled, squeezed Tom's hand and walked out the door with him. "Now you owe me a walk to Engineering."

"Fine, but tomorrow you have to walk me to the shuttle bay."

"Deal."

They entered the Turbolift, oblivious to the stares and smiles following them.

"That's good to see. Isn't it?" Janeway said as the forms of Lt. Torres and Lt. Paris disappeared into the Turbolift.

"I must admit it sort of took me by surprise at first. But the idea is starting to sink in and I guess I'm ok with it."

"Well, Commander, whether you're ok with it or not, it's happening. And I am happy to see it."

"You are? Why?"

"Because, Chakotay, those two have been dancing around their feelings for each other long enough. It's not good for two Starfleet officers to have all that tension between them especially when they have no retreat from one another"  
"Yeah, but... I don't know. Maybe he has changed."

"Chakotay. Did you see the look on their faces? They are smitten."

"Do you think they noticed that we purposely left two chairs together for them?"

"I think so. But I don't think they cared. They might even have been thankful."

"Well it was funny anyway. I guess I'll just have to get used to the idea of my little girl being all grown up."

Janeway stared at Chakotay for a moment, realization dawning on her. All this time she had thought his distaste for the relationship between B'Elanna and Tom was because he didn't trust Tom and B'Elanna was a good friend. It wasn't about not trusting at all, it was about losing a little girl who didn't need him anymore. "She is all grown up, Chakotay. You got to let go sometimes."

"I was half joking, Captain. But yes. She's been like my child or my little sister. I am very protective of her and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know what you mean, but sometimes we have to trust in our children. We can only raise them, it's up to them to do with what they've learned." Chakotay still looked skeptical so she added, "Everything's going to work out just find...you'll see."

"Fine, but I really don't know if it was such a good idea to put them on the same away team."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well they are in a new relationship-"

"I know what you are going to say, but let me remind you that these are also professional Starfleet officers. They know what is right and what is not acceptable behavior. They won't compromise the mission."

"Ok. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Chakotay said and meant it with all sincerity. Still he had a nagging feeling that those two being on the same team wasn't a good idea. He said nothing further on the subject. 

Harry, Tom, and B'Elanna were sitting around in Paris's quarters discussing the upcoming mission when Tom's combadge beeped.

"Tom here. What's up?"

"Tom, we need to talk. Is it a good time?" Chakotay sounded worried.

"Actually not right now. How about in an hour? Harry, B'Elanna and I are doing some pre flight, pre mission stuff.

"Right. In an hour then. I'll meet you in your quarters?"

"Sounds good. See you then. Paris out."

"Wonder what that's all about?" B'Elanna asked without really wanting the answer.

"Probably to drill me about my intentions with you. You know the whole father/big brother speech. I've gotten it before and I know that tone. It's ok."

"I figured as much, but it's none of his business."

"B'Elanna, it's ok. Really. Chakotay is just concerned that's all."

"Tom's right. Chakotay has never really gotten over his and Tom's past. I think Chakotay still sees the old Tom."Harry said, trying to ease B'Elanna's agitation.

"I still see the old Tom." Tom said with a wry smile.

"I know, but still. It doesn't seem right." B'Elanna said beginning to get upset. Tom went to her side and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I am going to convince him he has no worries, ok? He is going to know my intentions and he is going to be ok with the idea of you and me."

They sat there and stared at each other, not noticing Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Um do you two need some time alone, cause I can go work on some other problem?" Harry said trying desperately to get their attention.

"No, Harry." B'Elanna said immediately. "We are good. Really. I just don't like the idea of Chakotay questioning Tom."

"Well, I know that Tom is a smooth talker and he can talk his way out of anything."

"This is true." B'Elanna said smiling at the look Tom was giving both of them.

"Hey all the smooth talking in the world couldn't talk me out of loving this woman"  
Harry smiled and made a gagging noise as B'Elanna kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Still got it, Tom. You still got a way with words."

"Yeah I guess I do." he said winking at B'Elanna who punched him in the arm, but didn't mean it in any kind of hurtful way.

"Can we get back to the pre mission brief? Cause you two are making me sick"  
Harry said to them only half meaning it. Truth was he was happy to see his two best friends so happy and not at each other's throats. Well they were at each other's throats still, but in a different way... Harry shook that thought off. Heh. That wasn't funny, Harry.

Chakotay made his way down the corridor slowly. He paced himself. He didn't want to sound or look confrontational. He just wanted to talk to Paris. See what was on his mind. It's just a talk. He made it to Tom's quarters and beeped the door chime.

"Come on in!"

Chakotay walked in to see Harry and B'Elanna still there. He just smiled at them and looked at Tom to see how he was going to clear the room out.

"Oh sorry, Commander. Time flies by. Um I didn't realize it had been an hour already. Harry, B'Elanna I will see you two in the morning."

"Bright and early." Harry replied as he walked out the door.

B'Elanna lingered a moment and looked at Chakotay and then at Tom. "Don't forget I owe you a walk. So don't leave until I get here."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smile. And then she kissed him. He hadn't expected that. Didn't even think to expect it. But here she was kissing him in front of her long time friend. Her friend whom she knew was about to interrogate her love. It was a sweet gesture that he hoped Chakotay would pick up on. She whispered in his ear "don't let him push you around." Then she was gone and he was left alone with Chakotay,  
who looked like he didn't quite pick up on the gesture.

"So Chakotay-er- Commander, can I get you something to drink..eat?"

"No. I think you know why I'm here."

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Well then. Let's get to it. I'm going to start off by saying, you don't deserve her and you never will."

"That's no secret, Commander. I know that." Chakotay was cut of guard by Tom's comment. Tom wasn't being sarcastic. He meant what he said.

"Come again, Tom?"

"I said 'That's not secret, Commander. I know that.' " Tom was once again sincere. Chakotay didn't know how to respond to such an openly sincere Tom. A brass, cocky Tom --that he could handle. Even a drunken, no good for nothing Tom. But this. He hadn't prepared for this.

"Are you playing some kind of mind game? Are you saying to me that you believe you don't deserve a woman?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying to you that I believe whole heartily that I have done nothing to deserve B'Elanna."

"You're sincere. You know you aren't worthy of her?"

"Yes, I do know that. I also know that for some reason she has chosen to fall for me. She has chosen me. Why? I don't know. But whatever it is, I want to be that person. Commander, you have to believe me. I love her."

"Tom, you love her now, but what about when your conquest is over and you get bored with her and the next challenge comes along?"

"Chakotay, I can honestly say that there is no greater challenge than to win the heart of B'Elanna Torres. There is no greater mystery than to discover what makes her tick. If you want to know what my intentions are with her I can tell you. I intend to love her. I intend to honor her wishes. I want to make her as happy as she has made me just by being alive. Have you ever felt that way about somebody...cause I got to tell you. It's scary. For the first time in my life I'm not living for myself."

"I have to tell you, Tom, I don't think I have ever seen you this open and sincere. I believe you."

"Good. Because I mean every word of it."

"I know you do. I'm sorry for doubting you. But I must also warn you. If you hurt her-"

"Then you can kill me. Because I willdeserve it."

"Good, then we have an understanding?" Chakotay was about to leave when he thought of something else. "Oh and on this away mission don't do anything stupid like compromise it with a little rendezvous with B'Elanna."

"Commander, we are professionals. Besides those aliens aren't running experiments on us anymore, we will be cool, calm and collected."

"Glad to hear it."Chakotay said as he walked out the door. Then he turned around and added "Maybe you are selling yourself short, Tom. Maybe you do deserve her just a little."

Tom looked up and smiled. He was going to say thank you, but Chakotay had already left. He heaved a sigh of relief and was glad he had been honest with Chakotay. Although bearing his soul might not have been the best course of action, it seemed to be ok for Chakotay. Maybe some day he could tell B'Elanna what he had told Chakotay. Not just yet though. That would take some time. Fortunately, he had a lot of time.

B'Elanna was in her quarters and about to get dressed for bed when she heard her door beep. She wondered who it could be, but figured it was Tom coming to tell her about his talk with Chakotay.

"Come" she said not bothering to put her uniform jacket back on. She was surprised to see Chakotay standing in her quarters now.

"Hi, Chakotay. What a surprise to see you here at this hour." She said wondering why he was there.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Of course. Sit." he did so and she sat down across from him.

"As you know, I talked to Tom tonight."

"I know. And I want you to know that I'm a big girl. You don't have to-" she didn't get to finish whatever speech she was going to give him because he cut her off.

"You're right. You are a big girl and able to make decisions on your own. But I wanted you to know that I talked to Tom and I think we came to an understanding."

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yes, really. And I think I am ok with the idea of you and him. He's a good guy."

"Really? Now I'm curious. What exactly did you say?" she was raising an eyebrow.

"He did most of the talking. I'll let him tell you what he told me, in his own time of course."

"Of course." She was still a little confused, but she started to grin. "Come on, what did he say?"

"I can't tell you. It's a guy thing"  
"You can tell me. Just a part of what he said. Does he love me really?"

Chakotay is laughing now. "What do you think?" He is glad to be teasing his friend again.

"I know he does. I just wanted to make sure he conveyed that to you."

"Would I be here apologizing if he hadn't?"

"EXACTLY. That is why I am so curious. What did he say to make you come and apologize?"

"I am going to leave you now. You need some rest. You have an away mission in the morning."

"Fine." she smiles and gets up and hugs Chakotay. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now stop hugging me or Tom might get jealous."

"Yeah but he doesn't know so I think we're safe."

"Yeah that's what I heard him say to Seven yesterday."He said teasing.

"Oh that isn't funny." she said squeezing his arm and kicking him out of her quarters.

"I know, but the look on your face sure was."

"Good night, Chakotay."

"Good night, B'Elanna."

"TOM!"

"Huh?"

"Get up. I have been trying to reach you all morning. Finally I had to break in. Luckily I'm an engineer and know how to bypass such things as security locks."

"That's a nice thought. What happened to my alarm?"

"I dunno. Maybe you forgot to set it."

"You know what...I did. I forgot to set it! I guess after Chakotay left I fell asleep."

"Yeah I did too. But I remembered to set my alarm."

"See, that's my point. You are better than me."

"Shut up and get dressed. We're running late again. And I don't care to see the looks on people's faces when you and I emerge from your quarters running late."

"Yeah but you didn't stay the night."

"No I didn't."

"We'll have to change that. If people are thinking you are staying the night...you might as well do it."

"We'll see, now get up."

"Aww come on!" he pulls her into bed with him and wrestles with her a little.

"Tom, stop. Now."

"Yes ma'am." He gets up and heads to the sonic shower. "Get my uniform will you?"

"Sure. Just hurry"

They arrived at the Shuttle bay a few moments late which elicited a smile from Harry and Neelix.

"Sorry. I forgot to set my alarm, but good thing B'Elanna was there to wake me"  
Realizing what he'd just said he tried to make it sound more like what it was then what they were thinking.

"I broke into his room this morning because we were supposed to walk together- you know what why am I explaining myself to you?" B'Elanna said realizing how ridiculous it was that she should have to explain herself.

"Anyway, glad you could make it. Neelix and I are done loading the supplies if you two are ready to leave we can go." Harry stated trying to hide his smile very unsuccessfully.

"Good. Then let's go." Tom said as he headed to the shuttle.

"Things look good, Captain. The Serrot seem really nice and grateful for our help. They do wish to come aboard Voyager and meet with you and the commander. So Neelix can play Ambassador again." Tom reported.

"Good to hear, Lt. Keep us updated. And let us know when the Ambassador is ready to beam aboard."

"Will do. Paris out." Paris turned to his team mates and smiled, "Ready?"

"Ready" they both replied and headed out of the shuttle. The planet was very hot and very dry. Not to mention there was a stench in the air. The people were milling about looking at the humans. 'Probably unsure what to think of us', Paris thought.

"Hello. I am Ambassador Sirap. Welcome to our planet."

"Hi, Ambassador. My name is Lt. Tom Paris and these are my crewmates. Lt. B'Elanna Torres, our chief Engineer, and Ensign Harry Kim, our Chief of Operations."

"Very impressive. And Lt. Tom Paris what exactly are you chief of?"

Resisting the sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue he stated "I'm the Chief Pilot I guess. And I am also a Nurse-er- medical aide. I understand your people are in need of medical assistance?"

"Yes, we are. The drought is causing a serious problem with dehydration."

"Well, hopefully that drought will end soon. That's where Harry and I come in"  
B'Elanna said.

"Oh yes. You will be working alongside our top Engineers. I hope you can find a way to resolve our problem. Now, I believe my team and I are ready to go to your ship. Attana is here to assist you if you have any questions. Of course we will not be gone long."

"Of course. Paris to Janeway. The team is ready to beam up."

"Understood. We look forward to meeting them."

The team beamed away and Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were left alone with Attana to guide them.

"I will be honored to show you where you need to go. Please follow me."

They followed the Ambassador's assistant. She was tall and lean, very pretty. The Serrot were all attractive beings except they all seemed tired and ill. A result of the drought, B'Elanna realized. But still something nagged at Torres. She didn't trust this Attana woman. Maybe she was being silly. She trusted Tom , so it wasn't jealousy...or was it? She couldn't pinpoint her feeling so she just dismissed it as something irrational and silly. She concentrated on watching Attana lead the way. "Lt. Torres and Ensign Kim, you two will be here working on the weather controls. Our chief engineers are here."

The building was tall, but run down. Almost like it would collapse any day. B'Elanna and Harry walked in and met with the engineers. She had met some top engineers in her day and all of them made her agitated.

"Lt. Paris, I will show you where the Medical facility is."

Tom gave B'Elanna a smile and walked off with Attana. B'Elanna felt a twinge of jealousy. Again it was silly. She trusted Tom. It's not like he would tell this woman though about his relationship with B'Elanna. It was hardly a relationship yet. And there would be no reason to tell her. It was none of this woman's business. B'Elanna suddenly felt a desire to run to Tom and establish her territory. 'You're being silly, B'Elanna. She's just doing her job.' Still something nagged at B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna. Hello? You there?"

"Huh? Sorry."Harry had obviously been trying to get her attention for quite some time.

"You ready to get started?"

"Yes, of course."

"And don't worry about her. Tom isn't interested in her."

"I know that, Harry. Who said I was worried?" Already she knew the answer. She had given everything away with a look. Not any more. She had to concentrate. With a mental shrug she set off to work.

Tom followed this Serrot woman to the medical facility while thinking of B'Elanna. He saw the look on her face and wondered why she had been worried. Did she think he would cheat on her? He'd never do that. Not that he hadn't cheated on a woman before, but this woman was different. This was B'Elanna. He would never cheat on her. Never do anything to hurt her. He couldn't. The Ambassador's assistant was attractive, in her own way, but not in any way more attractive than B'Elanna. There was no comparison. They both had forehead ridges and were slender. But that's where the similarities end. Attana's hair was long and wavy held back by some sort of ribbon. The ribbons seemed to mean something. All of the Serrot had them in their hair. Maybe a symbol of rank? Attana was tall, like all of the Serrot he had seen, and her ridges were more pronounced but not as many as B'Elanna's. She also had some sort of marking on her arm. A tattoo? He wasn't sure. She was humanoid. No doubt about that. They could almost pass as humans...maybe Klingons even...Nah not dark enough-

"Here we are." Her voice broke his reverie.

"Oh ok. Thanks." He walked through the doors and saw the effects of the drought.  
"Can you save them?"

"I don't know." Tom replied honestly. He really had no idea if these people could all be saved. There were hundreds of people if not thousands of people on biobeds and on the floors. They were everywhere. And Tom felt his stomach churning. He hoped he had the ability to help them. If not, the Doc might be making a house call.

"Welcome to Serrot Engineering Corps. I am the Head of Operations around here. My name is Etak. These are my assistants Mik and Kovut. We will be assisting you for the duration. We are grateful for any help you can give us to end this drought."

"Well I can't promise anything, but we will try our best." B'Elanna said, hoping they could help them.

"Let me show you to our main operating room."

They went down a long corridor and past some rooms. They had to go up the stairs because the lifts weren't functioning properly. The whole place was dingy and smelled like a garbage scow. She wondered if anyone noticed the smell around here. 'I guess the smell is the least of their worries', B'Elanna thought. She looked over at Harry who was trying not to stare at all the people milling about in tattered clothing.

"Here we are. This was once the pride of the Engineering Corps."

Torres looked around the room and saw that what was once a grand engine room was now a home for dirt and critters. No one had been here in awhile, she guessed. Harry must have came to the same conclusion because he asked "When was the last time someone was up here?"

"No one has been up here in quite some time. No one has been able to take the smell and the air is just to acrid. We can't breathe up here. So we took precautions." They took out some masks that they had and handed them to Harry and B'Elanna. "here put this on, it will help."

They put the masks on and they were right. It did help. Once the place was tidied up a little they set to work. B'Elanna found the problem almost immediately.

"I see what the problem is. Mr. Etak, it looks like we are going to have to rebuild this main control unit."

"What will that help? Will it bring us rain"  
"Yes. Your environmental controls are completely burned out. They have been eaten away by critters. We will have to have other units along the streets of the planet to help direct where you need rain. It will work like a satellite almost."

"Very good. We did have that at one time, but they were old and we voted to tear them down."

"That is what happened then. Without those weather buoys you had no way to help the weather"

"How long will it take?"

"I'd say about a week that is if we can scrap off of some of your old equipment."

"We saved some of the old ones in storage."

"Good. That means we are already ahead of the game." B'Elanna said excited to have a solution.

Tom handed out the food and water. He was grateful to see that some of the people had left the facility in perfect health. He was running out of hyposprays though. He'd have to go to the shuttle to replicate some more. Attana was by his side through the whole day.

"Tom Paris, you have saved many lives today. How can I thank you?" Attana gushed.

"Attana, I was just doing my job. Besides Voyager gave me the supplies." Tom said trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Yes, but you are very skilled."

"Ok. Well this skilled physician is out of hyposprays. I need to get back to my shuttle to replicate some more. I'll be right back." He was almost out the door when he heard footsteps running to catch up with him.

"WAIT! I will come with you. I would love to see the inside of your shuttle."

Tom looked at her and allowed her to come. He had warning signs going off in his head, but he didn't know why. He didn't want this woman. She didn't want him. Or did she? Was she trying to get him alone in the shuttle? Nah. He was just being paranoid. He went to the shuttle and Attana followed him in. She was amazed at what she saw.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"Yeah. This one isn't my favorite. I lost my favorite shuttle about a month ago." Tom paused thinking to himself. Had it already been a month? Had it been that long since B'Elanna told him how she felt about him? His thoughts were interrupted once again by Attana.

"So do you think you can take me for a ride in this thing?"

"Um yeah sure maybe once this drought is over. I don't see why not. Hey maybe B'Elanna can come with us."

"No I was thinking you and I could go by ourselves." She was moving closer to him and he was definitely hearing those warning signs louder. He had to think of something.

"Attana, I don't think that would be such a great idea." He was moving away from her and getting the hyposprays. Desperately trying to get past her to get out the door.

"Why not? It would be fun. Then later we could have a meal together."

"You know that sounds great and all, but I can't." He knew he should just tell her he had a girlfriend, but what if he was misreading the situation. He didn't want to offend her. This was a first contact mission and he didn't want the captain upset with him because he offended these newfound friends of ours.

"I think you can, Tom." she had stopped him now from getting out the door. He moved her out of the way and opened the door and stepped out. He was walking really fast to the medical facility hoping he could lose Attana. But she was quick on his heels.

"Tom, wait for me." she was calling after him. He ignored her. He could always apologize later, but right now he needed some distance from her. She had been coming on to him. That he was sure of. Maybe he did need to let her down easy. He reached the facility and walked in. He immediately got back to work. He wanted to concentrate on helping save these people. This is what he was here for. Attana walked up to him and smiled. "You were running from me?"

"Sorry about that. I was just in a hurry to get back here to help save your people."

"Yes, of course."

"Besides, my gal and I gotta hot date planned as soon as we return." There he had mentioned a girl he had a date with. Maybe this would get her attention and help her realize he wasn't interested in her. She didn't seem to notice because she kept following him around. Watching him.   
"Lt. Torres. Ensign Kim. We offer you to stay with us in our finest suite."

"That's generous of you, but we can just go back to our shuttle and sleep." Harry said not at all curious to see their finest suite.

"Besides, our friend wouldn't know where to find us." B'Elanna said more than a little anxious to go find their friend.

"Then you can just comm him, right?"

"Right." B'Elanna did just that. "Torres to Paris."

"Paris here. Ah, B'Elanna it's good to hear your voice."

"You, too. Tom, Harry and I have been invited to stay in the city's finest suite and can not decline the tempting offer. Do you have a place to stay? The suite is right next to the Corps so it's convenient for us."

"Yeah. I can stay in the shuttle. No biggie. Or beam back to Voyager." Tom sounded frustrated.

"You sure?" B'Elanna was also frustrated because she didn't like the idea of Tom being away from her and with that other woman.

"Yeah. You two go on ahead. Have fun."

"Right. Good night." she ended the conversation. She had to admit she missed him. She missed being with him. Oh well this mission came first. They'd have plenty of time together back onboard Voyager.

"Well then it's settled. Follow us." Etak walked off with two reluctant starfleet officers following behind.

Tom was really disappointed. He had been looking forward to seeing B'Elanna tonight. But he understood. He was ready to go get some sleep himself, but he was on edge. Attana had overheard the entire conversation and knew he was alone tonight. She wasted no time offering her company.

"Well since your friends don't want to stay with you, I will oblige to keep you company."

"That's ok really. I could use the time alone."

"No I insist. Please stay at my home."

"You're home?" Tom could feel the sweat pouring off his forehead. And had he gulped?

"Yes. The Ambassador's cottage. It is home to all the aide's and the Ambassador's family." Attana explained.

"I guess I can stay there then if it's close by." Tom told her and immediately regretted it. He knew this would be a mistake. But it was too late. She was already grabbing his hand leading the way. He took his hand away and followed her quietly.

"I hope you find your quarters to your liking." she said when they had arrived. The cottage was nice compared to the rest of the homes. His quarters weren't that bad either. And the bed was big.

"Thank you, Attana, for all your help." He said trying to close the door.

"You are welcome, but it is me who should be thanking you." she said and was trying to lean into either kiss him or bite him he wasn't sure and didn't want to know. He closed the door immediately. And went to lie down. He had a restless sleep. He kept worrying that Attana would come in there with him. This was definitely a mistake, he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

A few days later

Tom had finally gotten rid of Attana. She was checking in on the Engineering team. He could finally breathe. She had been by his side now for 4 days straight. It was getting unnerving. She had been coming on to him that first day, he was sure of it. The next few days she had made comments, but nothing too strong. Today, she had told him she was going to visit the Engineering Corps to see how things were progressing. He couldn't have been happier. She was gone and he could tend to helping the sick once more. He had helped thousands and thousands. Yet more people were coming in. He realized that this world is big and these are people who must live all over this world. Funny how small his mind was. At first he had limited himself to thinking all these people were from this city. But he knew better now. He hoped B'Elanna was done with the weather thingamagig she was working on. He was ready to go home. He could hand over the hyposprays to Attana. She knew how to treat the dehydration by now and the food, water, and clothing had all been handed out. 

"Tom, there you are." Tom physically cringed at her voice. So much for that.

"Hey, Attana. Back so soon?" Tom asked hoping he didn't sound so disappointed.

"Yes, I have some good news. The unit has been rebuilt and B'Elanna says the arrays are in place. This means that our environmental controls are ready to go. You can leave tonight if you wish."

"Really? That's great!" Oh boy he realized he sounded too eager and excited. He hoped he hadn't offended her.

"I will take over from here. We are having a celebration tonight and you and your friends are invited." Tom accepted the invitation and was excited to see B'Elanna again. He hadn't seen her all week. God, she's beautiful, Tom thought to himself as he watched B'Elanna walk towards him. Well walk really wasn't the word...skip? Trot? Run?

"Tom!" She gave him a hug once she reached him, but that was all. She didn't want to do anything that might be compromising to the mission.

"Tom!" Harry said running to him, he was mocking Torres and they both knew. He smiled once he reached him and hugged him as well. They all laughed and shared stories about their mission. Tom left out the part about his newfound stalker friend.

"The suite was nice, but I miss my quarters."

"Yeah me too." Tom said leaving out where he had stayed. No need to upset B'Elanna. No telling what she might do to the poor girl if she got her hands on her.

"Tom, there you are! I was wondering where you were hiding." And again Tom physically cringed at the sound of that voice. No one seemed to notice though.

"Attana. Thanks for all your help this week."

Attana reached out to touch him, but he turned to his friends. B'Elanna became territorial instinctively and grabbed his hand as he began to speak. Tom noticed her hand and was thankful.

"Attana has been very helpful this week. She was there to help hand out supplies and administer the hyposprays. I believe, the Ambassador would be proud."

Attana noticed B'Elanna's hand, but didn't seem to care because she said something that Tom never expected.

"Yes, well, Tom has been really helpful to me this week. He has been excellent company. The nights were easier with him nearby."

B'Elanna stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't sure if she heard her right. So she asked.

"What?"

"I said-" She didn't get to repeat what she said because Tom was stopping her.

"We heard what you said...what I want to know is what are you talking about?"

"You know what I speak of, Tom." She winked at him and grabbed his other hand. She was good and Tom was beginning to realize that. He had to say something quick.

"I don't know what you 'speak of', Attana."

"You deny you stayed at my house and slept in my bed?"

"I don't deny I stayed at your house, but I do deny that I slept in your bed!" Tom was getting very upset at this point and he could tell B'Elanna was too.

"You did sleep in my bed, Tom." she leaned in to whisper in his ear "you didn't know?"

Tom finally understood what happened. He had slept in her bed...but not with her. She was mixing words and making it sound wrong. She was trying to hurt B'Elanna. Trying to make her upset with him and it was working. He knew he had to say something to clarify things hoping B'Elanna would listen to him.  
"Attana, you weren't with me."

"Wasn't I? I was with you the whole night. Don't you remember the words you spoke to me? Were they all lies? You invited me to take a ride in the shuttle once we were done here. You promised me dinner and a romantic shuttle ride for two. Was this a lie?"

"No it wasn't a lie I never said that!" Tom was trying to stop this woman from lying further, but it was too late. She had already gotten B'Elanna's attention.

"He told me he loved me. He told me he wanted to stay here with me."

"That's a lie!" he was growing out of good defenses. It was just his word against hers. B'Elanna turned and walked quickly toward the shuttle. She was near tears and Harry was following close behind to try to stop her. It wasn't working. Tom ran after them with Attana close behind.

B'Elanna couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tom had betrayed her? That didn't seem right, but what else could it be? He was a cad and she let him get to her. How could she be so dumb? He had even convinced Chakotay that he had changed. She had trusted him and he hurt her. She wasn't going to listen to any more deceptions. She could hear Harry and Tom running after her. Wanting her to stay longer, but she didn't want to be on this dreadful planet anymore. Harry caught up to her first.

"B'Elanna, this woman can't be telling the truth. You know that!"

"I'm leaving, Harry. Are you coming with me or not?"

"B'Elanna! Please don't go!" Tom had finally made it to the shuttle but it was too late. She had already started pre flight. Harry was with her.

"Hurry up, Tom." Tom would have never made it because the door closed in front of Harry and they were gone.

"Paris to Voyager. Beam me up NOW!" He was angry he knew. He knew he sounded agitated, but he didn't care. He needed to get on Voyager and explain things to B'Elanna without this woman by his side drowning out his words with more lies.

"Sorry, Tom. We can't beam you aboard. Too much interference from those new environmental arrays. Remember, I told you we wouldn't be able to beam you back onboard. Where's the shuttle?"

"Never mind that. I need to get on Voyager...it's important."

Chakotay could sense the desperation in Tom's voice, but he simply was unable to beam him aboard. "No can do, Tom. You'll have to wait until a shuttle can come down there."

"NO! It has to be now!"

By this time, the captain had noticed the tension and she got on the comm. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Paris?"

"The problem is I have to get onboard now, but these arrays seem to be causing interference. My other problem is this woman standing beside me and all her lies!" He paused for a moment and got an idea. If Janeway had been able to see his face she might have been able to stop what he was about to do. "Wait a minute. I do have a solution for one of my problems." He fired his phaser and blew out the arrays within his radius. "There now you can get a lock on me!"

"Lieutenant! You have sabotaged the away team's hard work and insulted one of the Ambassador's people. Explain."

"I will explain, but I need to get onboard before the shuttle."

"Oh you're coming onboard all right." she ends the transmission and has him beamed to the brig. "Commander, you're with me. Ambassador, I'm terribly sorry for this insult. You can come along and we will try to straighten this whole matter up. Tuvok, you have the bridge." She walks off the bridge and into the Turbolift completely flabbergasted by Tom's actions. He had better have a good explanation for this.

Tom had never been so frustrated in his life. He had been beamed into the brig. He couldn't tell B'Elanna how he felt confined in this brig. He couldn't run to her and tell her it was all a lie. How could he get her to trust him again if she had to stare at him through a force field.

"All right, Lt. What is going on?"

"Captain. Please, I need to get to the shuttle bay. I have to explain this to B'Elanna."

"No, you have to explain this to us. Now." Janeway said letting her annoyance show.

"Captain, the Ambassador's aide was telling B'Elanna lies about me and B'Elanna actually believes those lies and right now she is headed for Voyager in a shuttle and she hates me. I have to find her and tell her the truth."

The Ambassador seemed highly upset at the prospect of his personal aide being a liar. "Are you saying Attana is a liar?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't touch her and I didn't want to touch her and that's the problem."

"My daughter is a highly respectable girl She would never make up lies-"

"Wait a minute...your daughter? Attana is your aide and your daughter?" Tom asked perplexed.

"Yes, she is my daughter and you have accused her of dishonor."

Paris was about to make a reply when the captain cut him off.

"Lieutenant, that's enough. Ambassador will you please give us a moment alone. Commander, I want you to contact Ms. Attana and get her up here. Maybe she can shed some light on what happened."

"Understood. This way, Ambassador." As soon as they exited Janeway turned to Paris. All niceties gone.

"I want to know what happened down there." Her words were clipped and Paris knew she meant business. So he explained everything that had happened leaving nothing out.

"Captain, I couldn't let her lie about me. Not after I have finally found someone that I would never want to hurt. I couldn't let B'Elanna believe those things about me. I thought if I could just get here and talk to her as soon as she arrives she might see it in my eyes. But now it's too late. She's already back onboard and had plenty of time to think. She's probably ran into Attana again since now she's onboard-"

"Mr. Paris, I understand your feelings, but you must understand mine. You completely compromised this away mission. You let your feelings get in the way of your better judgment. You let a woman get between you and your mission. I believe you, Lieutenant. But I can't go in there and accuse the woman of being a liar and neither can you. You will apologize to them. If Attana does not come forward with the truth then you say nothing. Got it?"

"I can't do that, Captain. I don't care about keeping the peace between some aliens we just met and probably won't see again. I care about keeping the peace between me and that half klingon woman I care so deeply for. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I think I do. I will find a way to resolve this. But I do have to reprimand you."

"I know. That's ok." Tom was relieved to see that the captain really did understand.

"And you and B'Elanna will no longer be allowed on away missions together. It's precautionary. This was a peaceful mission and look how it turned out. One day it's not going to be so peaceful and I'm not sure you two could keep your better judgment. If she were wounded you wouldn't be able to leave her behind to complete the mission. I wouldn't ask that of you either."

"Understood, Captain." He paused a moment and said "Thanks." 

"I am telling you the truth, Father. He told me he loved me. I thought he was going to stay here with me." Attana was crying by this point and giving a convincing show. Chakotay was almost convinced himself. Then again he never really trusted Paris until he had talked with him almost a week ago in his quarters. He had seemed so sincere. Had he been lying? Chakotay never thought he was naïve but then again it wouldn't be the first time he'd been deceived. Once again he was reminded of Seska's deception.

"I am not lying. He is. He slept in my bed and told me he loved me. I'm sorry, Father, but I have to be honest. I was weak and he took advantage of me. "

"It's not that we don't believe you, Attana, it's just that we don't really know you that well and we know Tom..." The captain was trying to be delicate but was failing.

"You are accusing my daughter of dishonor? She is already admitting to bedding with a man and now you want her to say she is a liar? I believe my daughter and I want your crewman punished." The Ambassador was not happy and neither was the captain.

"I have already punished him."

"It isn't enough. I want him to apologize to my daughter and he must fulfill the bond he started and stay with us."

"That's impossible. He isn't going anywhere and he won't apologize. That would be admitting he did this and he says he didn't. We believe him. However, I apologize for his actions and offer our assistance in helping you restore those arrays."

"We no longer require your assistance." The Ambassador took his daughter and practically dragged her out the door.

"Well, so much for a nice, peaceful first contact. At least we completed our mission." Janeway looked over at Chakotay and grinned.

"There's looking on the bright side." Chakotay said grinning back.

"Now how about a peacekeeping mission." Chakotay looked at her confused, "I can't have two of my finest officers angry at each other. That's not good for morale."

"Right. So how do we fix this?" Chakotay wondered feeling odd talking about Tom and B'Elanna in such a way.

"We let Tom free first of all. Then we let him do what he does best." Janeway knew Chakotay would understand.

"She won't even let him near her."

"Then we find another way." She paused for a split second and she got a look on her face that told Chakotay she had a plan. "I've got a plan. Go get Tom and escort him up here. And round up Harry and Neelix as well."

"B'Elanna. You ready for dinner?" Harry asked hoping she would say yes. If their plan was going to work she had to be there.

"Yeah sure. I'm coming." Harry led the way as they went to the turbolift and headed to the Mess Hall.

"I wish I had some rations left. I really don't want to eat in there tonight." She said pointing to the doors that led to the Mess Hall. They entered and she was greeted by a very odd smell. She hoped it wasn't the main course.

"Here sit. I'll go get the plates." Harry watched B'Elanna sit as he walked up to Neelix. "So you all set?"

"I am. Ah and here comes the opening act now." Pointing at Chakotay and Janeway.

"B'Elanna, mind if we join you?" Chakotay asked already sitting down.

"No go right ahead. Harry's getting the plates."

"Well if Harry's being a gentlemen then so can I. Captain, you just stay seated and I'll go get our plates." He grinned as he walked off. He noticed Harry and Neelix talking and knew Neelix was pretending to fix the plates as he and Harry schemed.

"Chakotay, glad you could make it. Is he coming?" Neelix asked, hopeful.

"Of course. He wouldn't miss it for anything." Once again Chakotay grinned as Harry handed him two plates. "Let the show begin." They rejoined their friends.

"So how is everyone." Chakotay's query was greeted with "fine" all around the table. "Yech. What is that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look edible." Was the captain's reply.

"Well I think it's good." Harry lied.

"It's not that bad." B'Elanna said under her breath. She had other things on her mind and they all could tell. It was time to lock and load.

"So, B'Elanna, how are you doing? You coping well." the Captain was goading her and doing a good job because B'Elanna perked up now.

"I am doing just fine, Captain, thanks for asking." she replied meaning none of her words.

"Of course she's doing fine, Captain, she has finally come to her senses and gotten rid of Paris. I say good for her." It was now Chakotay's turn to goad her and again it was working. Torres looked at Chakotay with a disbelieving look.

"What are you saying, Commander? Certainly you don't believe what that lying woman said?" Harry replied coming to Tom's defense and following the plan to a T.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You can't tell me that there isn't some part of you that doubts Tom's innocence. I never trusted him. I'm glad that B'Elanna here finally realized what she was getting herself into and had the good sense to end it before she got really hurt."

"Tom would never hurt her. Never. She is just too sensitive." Ahh, there it was. The look on B'Elanna's face was slowly turning from a scowl to that of outright disgust. She was about to say something. They knew it, so, they continued their act.

"Are you taking his side?" Chakotay asked in feigned exasperation.

"I never wanted to take sides, but I guess I have to. So, yes I am taking Tom's side on this one. He didn't do what that girl said he did. I know him."

" I know him, too and I know that B'Elanna is better off without him!" 3-2-1 and "Stop it now". Her words were clipped and low but they knew they had achieved their goal. She was completely exposed now. As Chakotay knew she would do she completely let her guard down to tell them all what they could do and where they could go.

"I am right here you don't have to talk about as if I weren't. I am your friend and that hasn't changed so talk to me. Ask me how I feel about this whole thing. Cause I can tell you how I feel. But that's none of your business. It's mine and mine alone." And that was what they were waiting for. Enter the main act:

"It isn't just yours, B'Elanna. It's mine too. I deserve to know."

She turned unable to believe her eyes. How long had he been here? When did he walk in? Why did he still have this power over her? She could just walk away and run out of here. She could, but even she knew she wouldn't. She didn't want to.

"Tom. What are you doing here?"

"Let me think...what am I doing here? Well it's dinner time and this is the Mess Hall so I'm going to go with 'I'm here for dinner'. And what are you doing here?" Tom had said that sarcastically on purpose. He knew how to get under her skin.

"I am also here for dinner." "Well then what a coincidence. How is the food tonight?" Tom walked past her without a second glance. It was hard for him to do, but he knew it was for the best if their plan was going to work.

"The food is fine." she said with a harsh tone. She was still obviously upset and that was what he was hoping.

"Well the food might be good, but the company you keep is lacking in good taste." Tom said it with just the right amount of sarcasm and just a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" It was Chakotay's turn to turn up the heat a little.

"You heard me, Commander and I heard you loud and clear. At least I have one true friend to stick up for me." Tom patted Harry on the back and stared at Chakotay. Chakotay didn't back down. 

"I meant every word of it. B'Elanna is better off without you. She deserves better than you."

Here it was the one chance he had to clear his name. He had to make it count. If only he had recorded what he said to Chakotay earlier so he could have practiced it. Oh well he'd just have to speak from the heart like he did that day. Here goes.

"I know that, Chakotay."

Chakotay pretended to be taken aback by this comment. Tom was impressed by Chakotay's acting abilities. "What did you say, Paris?"

"I said 'I know that, Chakotay'. I'm not stupid. I know she deserves 10 times better than me. I'm not worthy of her."

B'Elanna was silent this whole time. They weren't sure if she understood what was going on or not because she wasn't really reacting. Maybe she was in shock. Oh well they had to continue. Chakotay had told Tom that if this plan was going to work Tom had to say what he had said to Chakotay earlier. Chakotay had said "if it could win me over it will surely win her over. Besides it was sweet and she needs to know." So Tom would say those things in front of her. He was scared to be so exposed, but he was even more scared of losing her.

"You know you aren't worthy of her? Then why do you continue to pursue her?"

Here it was: go time. Breathe, Tom, breathe. "Because I'm in love with her and for some odd reason she has fallen for me. I don't know why, but I am so thankful. I don't know what I have done to deserve her love, but whatever it is I want to keep doing it... that is if she'll let me."

B'Elanna had reacted to this, but was still silent. Tom was getting frustrated. He hated having to put on these theatrics. He wished he could talk to her and make her see. But he knew he couldn't look her in the eyes and say these things. Not yet. He would melt before he finished saying what needed to be said. So the ball was in Chakotay's court.

"You say you love her now. But what about when you get bored with this conquest"  
Breathe. Tom took a breath and he spoke once again from his heart. He couldn't remember his reply from earlier that week word for word, but he knew what his heart told him. "There is no greater conquest than that of winning the heart of B'Elanna Torres and no greater mystery than discovering what makes her tick. There is no greater joy than seeing her smile and knowing you put that smile there. No greater sadness than knowing you hurt this woman that you care so deeply for. There is no greater adventure than having B'Elanna walk side by side with you. No greater happiness than seeing B'Elanna happy. I want to make her as happy as she has made me just by being alive. Have you ever felt that way about somebody...cause I got to tell you. It's scary. For the first time in my life I'm not living for myself." Those last words were an echo from the day before. He meant those words then and he meant them now. He was now looking at B'Elanna and she was looking at him. Tears were brimming on her eyes and he knew he had gotten her attention. She was looking into his eyes trying to search them out. She wanted to make sure he was sincere. She must have decided he was sincere because the next thing he knew she was in his arms and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." that was all she said about the matter. That's all she needed to say. Tom accepted the apology and knew without saying that it was more that she didn't want to believe. She didn't want to believe that he could feel this way about her because it was a scary idea. It was easier to think he was a liar than to think he was sincerely in love with her. He knew that she never totally thought he cheated on her and that was enough for him. "I love you." That was really all he needed to hear from her. Those were three powerful words.

"I love you, too." She looked at him with a sweet smile and he knew that he had never loved anyone like this.

They were interrupted by applause from around the room. They had forgotten about the others for a moment. Chakotay smiled. "Well this is good to see. I guess I was wrong about you, Tom." He winked at Tom. Their secret was safe.

B'Elanna looked up at Tom with a suspicious look, but was too happy to care. She had missed Tom and was ready to make up for lost time. "Well if you will excuse us we have some catching up to do, right B'Elanna?"

"Yes we do." She winked at him and they walked off together hand in hand enjoying each other's company.

THE END (well not really, cause P/T is forever and this is only the beginning for these two, but it's the end of the little story.) 


End file.
